<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Fog by maplesss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221182">Into the Fog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplesss/pseuds/maplesss'>maplesss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Missing Scene, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplesss/pseuds/maplesss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a square punch from Hisoka, Leorio realizes that he's way in over his head. But that won't stop him from trying to protect his friends. Little does know that he doesn't have much to worry about, and this might be the start of an "interesting"<br/>relationship with a certain magician.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on a dare, and honestly didn't hate it. Will continue if there's interest and make future chapters longer. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit. Shit. Shit. That hurts. In all of Leorio’s 19 years of street fighting, Hisoka’s punch came in at #1 for pure unadulterated pain. He’d been shot up in the air, and was at this moment, falling. What disturbed Leorio the most, is who Hisoka had now turned his attention to. Gon was standing a few yards away, firm, after landing a solid but weak hit with his fishing rod. </p><p>Leorio thuds to the ground, fighting to stay conscious. He clenches his fist, willing himself to get up, to crawl. But it was no use. He could barely stay awake, let alone move. All he could do was watch, as Gon desperately swung his rod, but couldn’t manage to land a blow. He stared at Hisoka’s face, trying to get a read on him, as he dodged swing after swing. Hisoka glanced back and for a brief moment their eyes met. He smiled. Almost as if to tell Leorio not to worry.</p><p>Relief washed over Leorio, and his vision darkened. Gon wasn’t in danger, he’d be okay. The Right side of his face throbbed, but he didn’t mind. As long as he didn’t watch another friend die. Growing up on the streets, running with gangs, on top of worrying where his next meal would come from, were exhausting on their own. Hisoka’s face flashed in his mind. Oh yeah. If Hisoka had been around back then  (somehow), he’d have been a great older brother. Someone strong who could protect him and the people he cared about. In the streets, strength was respected. And despite Hisoka’s sinister nature, could respect and even admire his strength. It was getting darker now, and Leorio wasn’t fighting much at this point. He just hoped Hisoka had the decency to hide his unconscious body in a bush somewhere so he didn’t get picked off by random swamp creatures.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Leorio could feel himself draped over the shoulder of someone. The gentle sway, and then black again.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Hisoka could feel Leorio starting to stir, reminding him that the person thrown over his shoulder was indeed alive. He looked around, spotting a tree with good bush cover, and decided to let the kid have a good rest. He laid Leorio against the trunk, and stood up abruptly. When the last time he’d remembered an opponent's name so quickly? That Gon kid too. They weren’t particularly spectacular, but there was something. He looked back at Leorio. What a good crop this year...That boy had come back to right what he thought was wrong and not only that, but wanted to protect his friend more than anything. The panicked look on his face when he turned toward Gon was...fantastic, to say the least. Hisoka pulled at his collar, thinking he may have grown too excited from the battle earlier. A pleasurable, suffocating feeling had come over him. Images of Leorio’s confrontation flashed through his mind. Against his better judgement, he squatted in front of Leorio’s sleeping figure, reaching out and dragging a single finger down his face. The final straw. He’s waking up. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Leorio felt a finger sliding down his face, a nail nicking just above his chin. He flinched, and his eyes opened slowly. His sight was still bleary, but you couldn’t mistake the pinkish red hair and pale skin. And the narrow yellow eyes that were abnormally close to his face. </p><p>“Hi..soka?” </p><p>“Mmm… correct.” He could make out the pleased smile. Hisoka rubbed his head, </p><p>“You woke up faster than I expected, you’re tougher than you look.” Hisoka glanced down at his topless form and Leorio found himself getting embarrassed. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, getting rid of the shirt was necessary. He shook his head to clear up the strange thoughts, but the splitting headache stopped him. </p><p>“We’ll be off in a bit, but I think it’s best for you to rest some more. Don’t want to shake you up more than necessary and damage the goods” He gave Leorio’s head a tap. </p><p>“I’m sorry what?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just a Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leorio is still recovering with Hisoka, but the energy between them becomes strange.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that this is not what Leorio was expecting, would be an understatement. But his vision wouldn’t be clearing up any time soon. If he even flicked his eyes too quickly, he’d get dizzy all over again. Probably a concussion. Leorio mentally facepalmed for even getting into this mess in the first place, and concussion or not, he needed to get out of here. </p><p>Ignoring the pounding in his head, he gripped the tree and hoisted himself up, swaying a bit. </p><p>Hisoka caught him, wrapping his arm around the teen’s waist, and running a hand up the side of his torso. He noticed the curves and dips of the toned muscles from a life of hard living, rather than specific training. He gripped his hips a bit harder and could feel Leorio shudder. He grew a bit excited imagining Leorio’s life of challenges and obstacles he overcame to become what he was today.</p><p>“Where are you going? You’re not even fit to be awake let alone move....” Hisoka looked down at his other hand, thinking about knocking Leorio out, but quickly dismissing the idea. It’d do more harm than good. But it was such a waste! What if he died or was permanently damaged? That’s one less person to play with, which is one more step towards boredom, and oh how Hisoka hated being bored. What a dilemma… but… dilemmas were at least interesting. It might be fun to watch him struggle for a while. Besides, the group almost reached the phase two site and Illu- oops, Gittarackur, was waiting for him.</p><p>Leorio was out of it, still allowing Hisoka to support the majority of his weight. Forget what he was thinking before, this guy is a psychopath and a murderer. Sparing Gon and him was most likely a passing whim, and he needed to leave before this unsaid truce ended. All he needed was for his head to stop giving him all this shit, and start functioning already! Come on, come on, come on. Squeezing his eyes shut, he repeated the words willing the fog in his head to clear. He dropped to his knees suddenly growing horribly fatigued, but his head was slowly clearing up at least. The pounding was still there though. </p><p>Hisoka eyed Leorio, not used to being surprised so often, in such a short amount of time. The boy’s aura became erratic, he wasn’t really paying attention so he couldn’t see it, but could feel it. He shouldn’t know nen yet… Hisoka was pleasantly puzzled. But that was enough playing around, they had to get going. </p><p>Leorio felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped at the sudden contact, he slapped the hand away,</p><p>“Don’t touch me! I’ll be fine on my own, just leave me here and I can catch up with the others.”</p><p>Hisoka gave him a polite smile. Definitely an emitter, he thought. </p><p>“Hmm.. no can do. I promised your friend that I’d keep you safe, and you get you back to him in one piece.” A small lie, but no matter. He had intended to keep him safe, but this time had been more entertaining than he could imagine. Every minute was worth it. Ah. He was getting excited again.</p><p>Haaahhh… They really should get going, but…</p><p>He caught Leorio’s chin and leaned in until their noses were touching. Leorio flushed,</p><p>“Wh-What are you doing!??” He fell on his backside and started to scoot backward. He slammed into the tree trunk behind him, a bit of the dizziness returning. He clutched his head, groaning. He was looking down, but could hear Hisoka’s laugh. This was weird. His face felt hot so Leorio knew he was blushing, and was trying, and failing, to stop it. The truth was, he was relieved that Hisoka was here with him, watching his back while in this vulnerable state. But what was with him grabbing his face like that?? This clown had no concept of personal space. He thought about the way Hisoka grabbed his waist, and in a brief moment, explored his torso with a cool touch. His face grew hotter, especially where Hisoka’s hands just were, and his gaze snapped upward to hear an explanation. </p><p>“I just wanted a little taste. You see, I seem to have gotten a bit excited from today’s events and thought you could help me a bit.” Hisoka licked his lips, watching Leorio’s blush grow darker and darker. I want to see more of his expressions. I want to see more reactions. The impulses were getting harder to resist. He couldn’t help but think back to the way Leorio looked at him while he was losing consciousness. The look of relief and… admiration. The way he shuddered at the hand on his waist and the miraculous control of his nen. A fight to the death would clearly have to wait, but… they could do other things in the meantime. Hisoka just wanted a taste. Now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure if I should make the final chapter a smut chapter? Open to thoughts, but yeah this was hard. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>